


Arsus and Khoan Drabble Collection

by amyhittheatmophere



Series: Star Wars AU [1]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Burning, Burns, Canon has been taken out back and shot, Canon-Typical Violence, Cauterization, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Injury, Jedi, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Passing Out, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Serious Injuries, Sith Empire, Suggestive Themes, Threats of Violence, Unconsciousness, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyhittheatmophere/pseuds/amyhittheatmophere
Summary: Set in the Star Wars universe, Darth Maris, under the alias 'Arsus Delste', is a undercover Sith Lord, who has spent years settling himself into the Jedi temple on Coruscant. He has finally reached a high enough rank that he has been given a Padawan to train in the ways of the Jedi, Khoan Cyone. However, Lancelin doesn't intend to teach him the Jedi way, but the Sith way of the Force.These are some of their adventures, misfortunes, and messy moments in thier everyday lives.(yes, I take requests/prompts please send them my crops are dying I-)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, arsus delste/khoan cyone
Series: Star Wars AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655278





	1. “If you move that blaster an inch closer to my face you are going to lose that hand."

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Arsus, Khoan  
> Verse: Star Wars  
> Prompt: “If you move that blaster an inch closer to my face you are going to lose that hand  
> Warnings: Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Arsus, Khoan  
> Verse: Star Wars  
> Prompt: “If you move that blaster an inch closer to my face you are going to lose that hand."  
> Rating/Warning: Threats

“We’ll need to search your ship.”  
Arsus rose an eyebrow. “Of course,” he replied calmly, gesturing for the [tbd] to enter.  
The guard holding the blaster pointed with his chin towards the side of the ship. “Everyone inside the ship needs to exit first,” he said gruffly.  
The Jedi looked back at Khoan and called out to him. “Khoan, come with me.”  
Khoan looked up from his book and sighed quietly, muttering to himself as if his Master couldn’t hear him. Arsus chuckled to himself as he started down the ramp. He immediately took notice of the guard raising his weapon slightly higher as he descended, the footfalls of his Padawan quickly catching up behind him.  
“What’s going on?” Khoan asked quietly, appearing to sense the tension as well.  
Arsus shrugged his shoulders slightly, watching from the corner of his vision as the guards eyed them warily, with their blasters held at the ready.  
The Jedi stopped, standing off to the left of their ship along with his Padawan, as calm as ever.  
They waited for a few minutes while the other guards inspected their ship. It was fairly normal for all but the guards, which were slowly inching closer to the duo.  
Arsus really started to notice their strange behavior when they were a few feet away and somewhat twitchy. Arsus could tell that Khoan was getting annoyed with the wait (if the constant foot-tapping was anything to go by).  
“Something’s wrong,” Khoan spoke quietly, catching the attention of his Master, who nodded once, slowly.  
“Has something happened?” Arsus asked to one of the guards, making him jump and raise his blaster. Arsus inhaled sharply as he realized how close the guards had gotten to them, they were now only two or three feet away, their blasters even closer now. The Jedi cursed himself for letting his guard down.  
“What’s it to you?” The guard standing near Arsus said sharply, his weapon inching closer to the Jedi.  
Arsus felt his anger spike and struggled to keep it masked. “Everyone seems more… cautious than usual.” His voice strained to hold his composed tone.  
“Why should we tell you!” the other guard near Khoan snapped, jutting his blaster into Arsus’ Padawan’s face, making said man move back a bit and glance over at his Master in worry.  
The Jedi felt his eye twitch at this. “If you move that blaster an inch closer to my face you are going to lose that hand,” Arsus said lowly, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his lightsabre.  
The guard moved back a few feet, his weapon trembling slightly in his grip.  
“It’s all clear,” came a voice from behind them. Arsus immediately snapped back into his normal cool demeanor, hands falling back to his sides as he turned to face the guards that had just exited the ship.  
“Oh, good,” he said with a small smile.  
Khoan looked around at the state of the guards and frowned slightly, confused as to what had just happened.


	2. "Leave Me Alone!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khoan visits Master Tazik, and locks himself in his room. Arsus causes tensions to rise and a fight breaks out. (pt. 1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Arsus, Khoan, Commander Jarek, Master Tazik (mentioned)  
> Verse: Star Wars  
> Prompt: “Leave me alone!”  
> Rating/Warnings: Canon levels of Violence

“Commander Jarek?” Arsus spoke, peering into the training area, catching the attention of said man. “Have you seen Khoan today?”  
The Commander thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, Sir. Not since yesterday.”  
Arsus frowned slightly. “Hmm, I hope he hasn’t gotten himself in trouble...” He murmured.  
“Is something wrong, Sir?” The Commander asked.  
“I’m worried that my Padawan has gotten into trouble again.” Arsus said in exasperation, “It appears that no-one has spotted him recently or has any clue where he is at the moment.”  
The Commander was quiet.  
“If you’re looking for Khoan,” another clone off to the left of them spoke up, “i think I saw him headed for his room late last night – coming from Master Tazik’s room, I think.”  
“Master Tazik…?” Arsus whispered to himself in confusion and slight concern. “Thank you for the information, I will see if he’s still in his room, then.”  
The former Sith gave a forced smile to the Commander and stepped out of the room, headed down the corridor with hasted steps.

“Khoan?” Arsus’ voice accompanied the knocking noise at his door.  
The Padawan jumped from the sudden visitor, but quickly turned back to face the wall. “Just leave, just leave, just leave,” he whispered quietly.  
There was a pause.  
“Khoan?” The voice called again, more wary this time. “Are you here?”  
There was a buzz and Khoan cursed under his breath as Arsus made an audible _‘oh’_ sound of realization.  
“Are you alright, Khoan? The door’s locked.”  
Khoan sighed. “I need time to think,” he said, his mind distant.  
“One of the clones said that they saw you headed back from Master Tazik’s room.” Arsus said, letting a silent threat seep into his voice. “Is that true?”  
“Let me think, _please_ ,” Khoan said tensely.  
“What did you talk about? Anything–” Arsus’ voice dropped into a low, accusing tone “– _interesting_?”  
Khoan took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his mind. “No,” he said sharply. “Leave me be.”  
“Would you at least let me in?” Arsus said lowly. “I’d like to talk to you face-to-face, at least.”  
“ _No_.”  
“Khoan–“  
“NO!” The Padawan shouted, leaping to his feet, face twisted into a scowl. “No! Just leave me be!”

Arsus flinched away from the door as a loud _‘THUD’_ was heard from the other side, no doubt a chair or small end-table impacting the surface of it.  
When the door flew open, Arsus had to act quickly to counter the wave of force that threatened to send into the wall behind him, which would have definitely broken a bone or two. There was an audible crunch of the metal wall being dented inwards by the impact.  
Arsus’ eyes went wide when he saw the familiar pale yellow saber flying at break-neck speed towards him. The former Sith quickly grabbed his own saber to parry the incoming attack. The blue saber flew back into the dark room as the force-user prepared for another attack.  
Khoan slowly stepped out from the shadows.  
“I told you: _leave me alone._ " The Padawan growled out.  
Arsus grinned at him. “Would you like to take this to the training area, or would you rather ruin a good portion of the ship with your little temper tantrum?”


	3. 'Take It' (pt. 2 of 'Leave Me Alone!')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arsus and Khoan have a heated battle with an unexpected outcome  
> (part 2/3 of chapter two: 'Leave Me Alone!')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Arsus, Khoan, Master Tazik, Commander Jarek  
> Verse: Star Wars  
> Prompt: “Take it.”  
> Rating/Warnings: canon levels of violence, angst, injuries, passing out, whump

The Jedi Master’s meditation was interrupted when a series of quick knocks came from their door. Master Tazik stood and walked over to answer when a strained voice stopped her mid-step.  
“Master Tazik,” came the familiar voice was Commander Jarek, muffled though the door, “It’s about Arsus and his Padawan–“  
The Jedi sighed and opened the door. “What have they done now?” She asked faux annoyance.  
“Well, you see, uh,” the commander’s’ voice faltered as he glanced down the corridor. “They’re… training?”  
“Training?” Master Tazik asked, concerned.   
“Uh, well, sort of?” The commander sighed exasperatedly. “I think it’s better if you just see for yourself.”

Khoan shouted in frustration, sending another series of attacks, Arsus promptly blocking and attacking back twice as hard.  
The Padawan launched another Wave of The Force which Arsus merely dodged with a Force-Enhanced front-flip, landing just behind his student, he attacked again and Khoan was barely able to block the sudden attacks.  
Just then, Master Tazik followed by four clones (one of which was Commander Jarek) rushed into the room. The Jedi Master signaled for them to halt and watched the duo battling briefly in awe of their unexpected brutal fighting styles.  
While Arsus was by far more elegant than Khoan was, they both possessed a level of arrogance and fury she hadn’t expected to see from either of them.  
Khoan was angry and brute force, while Arsus was smug and taunting in every movement and attack he made.  
“What do we do, Sir?” One of the clones asked uncertainly.  
Master Tazik was unable to take her eyes off the scene unfolding in front of her as she responded. “Wait, just wait,” she muttered. She wanted to see how the Sith fought, how they trained their Dark Acolytes.  
Master Tazik watched as the two Force-Adept fought. She watched as Arsus stayed silent for all but the mocking smirk on his face. She watched as Khoan shouted and yelled and screamed insults at his Master. She watched Arsus artfully dodge his Padawan’s attacks while Khoan only grew more and more furious.  
Eventually, Khoan tired himself out too much and Arsus finally went on the offense.  
His attack was so swift and fluid that even she hadn’t seen it coming.  
Khoan fell to his knees with an agonizing cry, his saber skidding across the floor.  
Arsus’ smirk fell back into his neutral expression as he walked over, putting away his saber. The former Sith picked up his Padawan’s saber and walked back over to Khoan, who was still on his knees, head down as he cradled his hand.  
Arsus leaned down and held out the man’s saber to him. Khoan only looked up at him, confused.  
His Master nodded towards him. “Take it,” he said.  
Khoan reached out and grabbed the hilt of his saber. Then a scowl flashed back onto his face.  
“Arsus–!” Master Tazik called out, attempting to run to stop it, but not even a master such as herself could’ve make it on time.  
Khoan’s lightsaber flashed on for just a moment, the luminescent blade easily piercing through Arsus’ body and out the other side.  
The former Sith gasped in pain, falling to his knees as well whilst screwing his eyes shut as another wave of pain flooded through his body. He felt dizzy – _really_ dizzy. His eyes fluttered open as he pressed his hand to the wounds. His vision started to fade, and he mentally scolded himself for showing such weakness.

Master Tazik inhaled sharply when Arsus fell onto his knees. She doubled her efforts to reach them and arrived at their side just as Arsus lost consciousness, managing to catch him just before he hit the floor.  
The Jedi looked over at Khoan, who’s eyes had gone wide with the realization of what he’d done.  
“Commander!” The Jedi Master said urgently, causing said man to jolt from his place.  
“Bane, Gally,” Commander Jarek began ordering, “get Master Arsus to the infirmary! You two–“ pointed towards the two clones to his left “–secure that Padawan, make sure he doesn’t do any more damage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that ended on a weird note,,, hm (pt. 3 in the works!)


End file.
